Romantic Kitchen's
by Park Hyun-Re ChanBaek
Summary: Ffnya aku re-posh lagi. Dan ada perbaikan sedikit XD Semoga kalian suka reader-reader sekalian :3


**Romantic Kitchen**

**Cast:** SuLay

**Rating: **T #mw ke-M, mungkin XD

**Genre:** YAOI, Typho(s), ABAL, Pendek, Romantic gagal, judul ama cerita beda jauuuuh, OOC, pendeeek TT^TT, dkk

**Disclaimer: **SuLay punya SM and God, but this ff and BaekYeol punya author (~^o^)~ #dilempar ke laut sama BaekYeol Shipper

**A/N:** Ff ini author re-posh lagi. Soalnya waktu aku baca ffku yang kemarin, koq aneh makanya aku remove. Lalu aku ganti-ganti yang aneh-aneh. Mian kalau yang ini juga aneh. *bow* Reade-reader sekalian, kalian panggil aku chingu aj ne? soalnya kalo chingu dipanggil 'author' kurang pantas aj :3. Tlong tetap berikan chingu saran dan kritikan-kritikan kalian **PLEASE DON'T PLAGIAT, NO BASH, DKK**(lagi)

.

.

.

.

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME OR CHARA IN HERE?! JUST LEAVE IT**

.

.

.

.

**LeviP BaekYeol present**

.

.

.

.

**Romantic Kitchen**

**~SuLay~**

.

.

.

**Lay POV**

Pagi yg sangat cerah hari ini. Setelah meregangkan otot-ototku langsung kulihat ke samping. Disana terlihat _namja_ yg mempunyai wajah _Angelic_, dan berkepribadian tenang,dia sangat tampan pada saat tidur ataupun beraktifitas. Suho, ya itu namanya. Kuusap pipinya lembut dengan tangan kiriku. Takut membangunkannya dari alam tdrnya. Setelah itu kudekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Kupandangi wajah tampannya dan setiap lekuk bekuk wajahnya. 'Tampan' itu yg keluar dr dlm benakku

'Apakah kau puas hhm?' ak tersentak kaget. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya dan menatap mataku dalam. Ternyata Suho _hyung_ sdh bangun. Langsung saja kujauhkan wajahku dr wajahnya. Kututup mukaku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Karna, ak takut kalau dia tw aku memandanginya.

Ak mendengar kekehan kecil darinya. Kurasakan pinggangku dipeluk oleh Suho _hyung_. 'Bagaimana, kau suka?' tanyanya. 'Ap nya?' jawabku yg tak tw madsudnya. Lalu dia tertawa pelan 'Masa kau tdk tw? Itu yg kemarin malam. Acara ak 'memakanmu' _my unicorn_. Maaf ne, ak terlalu kasar' ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Ak hanya menunduk dan tersenyum. Dan menganggukkan kepalaku. Jujur, ak menyukai permainannya.

.

**TOK TOK**

**.**

Kudengar ad orng yg mengetuk pintu kamarku dan Suho _hyung -_lbh tepatnya kamarku dan Luhan _ge_-. 'Lay _hyung _Suho _hyung_, apakah kalian sdh bangun? Waktunya sarapan' ucap orng yg ad di belakang pintu kamar. Itu suara Kyungsoo-_ah _. Langsung saja ak berdiri. Pada saat ak mau berjalan, kurasakan sesuatu yg sangat perih di bawahku. Ak tw, ini lah akibatnya hbs melakukan 'itu'.

'Duduklah, nanti ak akan menggendongmu keluar. Ak tw, pasti sakit' ucap Suho _hyung_ dan ia menarikku pelan agar ak duduk di kasur. Setelah itu ia mengambil pakaianku dan pakaiannya yg berserakan di lantai. Setelah itu ia menyerahkan pakaianku untuk kupakai

Ia menggendongku ala _bridal style_ untuk keluar kamar. Semua member melihat kami heran. 'Ia kesakitan karna ak hbs melakukan 'itu' td malam' ucap Suho _hyung_. Ak?! Sudah blushing parah menahan malu. 'Kita semua kemarin juga _hyung_. Jarang-jarang kita bisa melakukan bersama-sama _hyung_. Hahaha…' ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa. Semua seme hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka. Para uke sdh blushing parah setelah Chanyeol mengucapkan hal itu

**Lay POV End**

**Author POV**

Terlihat semua member Exo sedang sarapan dengan tenang. Setelah itu Lay dan Kyungsoo membersihkan ruang makan, Baek-hyun dan Luhan sedang mencuci piring. Sedangkan Xiumin sedang membantu menaruh alat-alat makan yg sdh dicuci ke rak piring.

Mari kita lihat disisi lain. Terlihat Suho dan Kris sedang melihat jadwal Exo untuk bulan depan. Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, dan Chen sedang menonton tv. Sambil sekali-sekali melirik _namjachingu_ mereka yg sedang asik melakukan pekerjaan mereka didapur dengan diiringi canda tawa

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skip Time**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam sdh menunjukkan 20.00 KST. Hampir member pergi untuk sekedar melihat pemandangan kota _China_ dimalam hari. Kalau hampir, berarti ga semuanya kan? Suho dan Lay masih di dorm. Mereka memilih untuk tetap di dorm

Terlihat Suho sedang asyik(?) membaca jadwal Exo untuk bulan depan. Sekali-kali ia melihat _namjachingu_nya yg sedang mencuci buah-buahan yg sempat ia beli tdi. Setelah selesai mencuci buah-buahan tersebut, Lay menyimpannya di kulkas. Tp tdk semua. Ia ingin membuat** Fruit Punch** untuk kekasihnya

**Author POV End**

**Lay POV**

'Selesai' batinku sambil tersenyum senang. Aku baru saja selesai membuat **Fruit Punch** untuk kekasihku. Aku harap ia menyukainya. Kurasakan ada seseorang memeluk pinggangku

Suho _hyung_ mengecup bahuku sambil menjilatinya. 'Eeeungh~' lenguhku.

'Apa yang kau buat hhm?' tanyanya sambil mengecup bahu dan leherku. 'Eeeungh~ aku baru saja selesai membuat **Fruit Punch **untukmu _hyung_' jawabku sambil memutar badanku agar bisa berhadapan dengannya

'Ooh, begitu. Baiklah aku akan memakannya. Asal kau harus menyuapiku…_my unicorn_' ucapnya sambil tersenyum –atau lebih tepatnya menyeringa-_-. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dengan rona merah di wajah

Ia tersenyum. Dan menampilkan senyum _angelic_nya kepadaku. **Blush~** bisa kurasakan wajahku memanas seketika karena senyumnya yg bisa membuatku pingsan seketika #Lay: author lebay, A: biarin yg penting lu sukakan, Lay: *gelagapan* #plaak #abaikan

Setelah itu aku mengambil garpu untuk kutusukan ke buah yg tadi sdh kubuat. 'Suho _hyung_, aaa..' ucapku sambil menyodorkan buah yg sudah kutusuk ke arah mulutnya. Suho _hyung_ membuka mulutnya dan melahapnya. '_Mashita_' ucapnya sambil mengacungkan jempol tangannya kearahku.

Aku tersenyum dan menampilkan lesung pipitku manis. Kadang-kadang ia menyuapiku. Setelah buah itu habis. Langsung kubereskan meja makan dan kembali duduk di meja makan

'Lay, sepertinya ak msh mau' ucapnya 'Ooh, _hyung_ mau lagi? Tunggu sebentar ne, akan kubuatkan lagi' ucapku seraya berjalan ke dapur. Tapi langkahku terhenti karna lenganku dipegang oleh Suho _hyung_

'Bukan itu Lay…tp ini' ucapnya sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku. Dalam sekejap bibirku sdh menempel dengan bibirnya. Ia melumat bibirku lembut 'Eeeungh~' lenguhku nikmat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahku sebagai ijin memasuki mulutku

**Lay POV End**

**Suho POV**

'aaakh~' Setelah ia membukan mulutnya langsung kumasuki gua hangatnya, dan kuabsen semua giginya. 'Manis sekali' batinku. Mungkin karna ia memakan buah tadi. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leherku. Setelah itu kutekan-tekan lidahnya agar ia mau ikut bermain denganku. Kulilit, kutekan, dan kuhisap lidahnya.

'Eeeungh~ Joonmyeoniie~' lenguhnya. Oh, ini benar-benar membuatku horny. Kubuat ia duduk di meja makan. Dan kurebahkan tubuhnya di meja makan. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman kami. Dia memukul-mukul dadaku menandakan bahwa kadar oksigennya habis. Kulepaskan tautan bibir kami dengan tidak rela. 'Hah…hah…hah…' ia mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya

Tanpa ia sadari tanganku sudah masuk di kaos putih miliknya. Mencari sesuatu yg bisa membuatku(lebih)horny lagi. Merasa sudah kutemukan, langsung saja ku pilin nipple miliknya. 'Aaah~ Joonmyeonnie~ aaah~' desahnya.

Oooh, ini benar-benar membuatku tak tahan. '_Hyung_~, jangan disiniiih aah~' ucapnya sambil mendesah. Ak menyeringai 'Tp ak sudah tidah tahan _my unicorn_' ucapku sambil membuka -lebih tepatnya menyobeknya- kaos putihnya

**Suho POV End**

**Author POV**

.

.

**.**

**In other place**

.

.

.

'Bagaimana ini _hyung_? Kita tdk bisa masuk' Tanya Kyungsoo kepada semua teman-temannya. Ya, semua member tdk bisa masuk dorm karna SuLay couple melakukan _'this'_ _and_ _'that'_ di dapur

Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol sudah mengeluarkan handycam untuk merekam kegiatan intim SuLay. '_Hyung_, koleksi kita akan lengkap' ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum evil 'Betul, cepat rekam mereka' ucap Kai kepada Sehun. 'Sini, ak saja yang merekam. Aku kan tinggi' ucap Chanyeol sambil mengambil handycam yg dipegang oleh Sehun

Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Baek-hyun yang melihat tingkah _namjachingu_ mereka hanya menghela nafas-,-

'Awas kau Suho, kubuat kau tdk akan bisa melihat _unicorn_mu selama seminggu' geram Kris dan berusaha menutup telinga Tao karna desahan-desahan yg keluar dr mulut Lay

**~END~**

Mian reader, chingu **END** nya salah tempat TT^TT Habis chingu blm berani bikin yg ada NC'nya. Kapan-kapan deh chingu bikin ada NC'nya

Sekedar info, mungkin bulan ini dan bulan depan chingu bakalan(lebih)jarang buat update. Mungkin karna tugas sekolah dkk. Tapi chingu usahain biar tetep update \(^o^)/

Ayo ripiuw yg banyak, biar chingu tambah semangat bikin FF Exo. Jangan lupa kasih saran dan kritik'kannya ne

Monggo, di ripiuw ~(^o^~)

**TBR = Time for Balas Ripiuw** **\(^o^)/ Dr ff Baby Don't Cry**

**Kim Jong DaeBak**** : makasih buat ripiuw'nya dan pujiannya, ripiuw lg ne :D**

** : makasih buat ripiuw'nya dan pujiannya, ripiuw lg ne :D**

**MichiMizuka**** : itu emang author yang salah nulis, mian ne XD Saking semangatnya bikin nih FF**

** Ini sequelnya, ripiuw lagi ne :D**

**Raina94**** : kapan-kapan author bikinin NC'nya SuLay, tapi author harus bertapa ama bang Kai dlu XD**

** Mian klo ada kata-kata yang disingkat. Author usahain biar ga ada kata-kata yang author singkat lagi*semangat 45*, jeongmal mianhaeyo *bow* ripiuw lagi ne :D**

**blue sky21**** : mian kalo ada typo'nya ne, ripiuw lagi ne :D**


End file.
